Driven To Sanity's Opposite
by DeztheReaper
Summary: A girl who's gone insane, because of someone or something. She reflects on how it all happened and the beginning of the possiblity of what made her weak to insanity. Update! Another chapter added!
1. Default Chapter

**Driven to Sanity's Opposite**

**Prologue**

_I remember the last sane thing that went through my head, that I saw, that I said. Before him, before any of this had ever happened to me..._

I sat up in alarm, I had fallen asleep. Drool had covered the left side of my face and drenched my failed artwork. I put some of my silk black hair behind my ear and adjusted my shirt. I blinked, clearing my vision and trying to see where I was. The room was practically empty, all that was there was a crate of nails. The desk and another crate of nails I was sitting on and a hallway. I was still in the house, Johnny's house to be exact. It was so unfortunate for me. Insane, only able to think about the strangest things. Like killing, sporks, and why that bug kept coming back. Thinking like Johnny, exactly like him. It was kind of scary to me, I didn't want to think like a crazed lunatic murderer. Sometimes it would be a good thing, but all the time made it a bad thing.

I got up to study the newest blood smears, probably left from Johnny's latest victim. I chuckled at the hand prints that slid halfway across the floor before just becoming a puddle. It was amsuing in a sort that I could imagine such torture, watching some cheerleader screaming and being dragged. Suddenly stabbed in the main artery, oh the joys. I stopped for a moment, every minute I had stayed in the house I began going insane. Now I was amused by death, before hand the thought creeped me out. I wandered over to the basement stairs and looked down.

" Hey Johnny!" I yelled, awaiting a reply. I saw a scary pale face look at me, I jumped back screaming in surprise. Johnny came up, looking at my paled face and my wide and terrified eyes.

" You are the strangest person yet." Johnny stated and drifted in the main room where I had fallen asleep. I followed and looked at him.

" Well its scary to see this maniacal, pale face evilly look up at you when you least expect it!" I exclaimed, throwing my arms up in the air. Johnny looked at me, a bit confused.

" What the hell is fear like anyways?" Johnny asked. Obviously nothing scared him, or that he was just oblivious to the thought of fear.

" Its like... It's what surprises you in a bad way. Like, when they take away the Cherry Doom Brainfreezy. But it endagers your life. Fear is what triggers adrenaline, your instict is usually to freak out." I replied, I wasn't even sure if that was a good answer. Johnny nodded and thought about it, he shrugged and went out the door saying,

" I'll be back in a little while." I instantly thought that I had triggered the Cherry Doom Brainfreezy massacre again. I always triggered some way to make Johnny kill. I thought about how this had all started.

_Dez: Okay, that was the prologue to the beginning of this story. I've been juggling between all of my stories and this one kinda popped up. Please Review, I'd like to see how many people's attentions are caught by this story._


	2. Before it all went wrong

A small girl stood in a train station, her black hair put in pigtails. She wore a violet and black dress with little black stockings and black dress shoes. Her hands clung onto a rag doll she made herself. She was only eight and had a cruel family, her mother was a drunk and her father was always on constant affairs with women at his work. He barely ever came home, when he did he'd go straight into the shower and stay in his computer room. She turned away and went back to her home which was only a few blocks away. Silently going into the house and into the kitchen.

" Selene! Get your ass over here!" A womans voice slurred. Selene turned around to see her mother, she wore a black skimpy dress and her nice blonde hair was all in a tangle. Her eye make-up was running and she was holding a bottle of schnapps in one hand. Selene glared from under her long bangs, she set her doll down nicely and reached for a large butcher knife.

" Mommy, I don't like it when you drink." Selene said, approaching with the knife. Her mother dropped the bottle and it shattered. She stumbled back a little, staring at her daughter.

" You should clean your mess up, Mommy. Little pigs should be executed for being so dirty," Selene said, handing the knife to her mother."Maybe you should be useful and make dinner." She added and went over to her doll, picking it up. She looked at her confused mother and went up the stairs and into her empty room. The only things in her room was a lone blanket tossed into a corner with a pillow. Another corner was filled with broken toys and another had paper and coloring utensils. The wall nearest was covered in pictures. Picutres of a family she mourned for, but knew she'd never have.

Like all small children that grew up with a bad family, they would grow up to be outcasts. Selene was one of the many outcasts. She dropped out of High School at sixteen and lived with her only friend in a small apartment complex. She was more grown up and had an undecided mind. She always thought of killing or of suicide but never really did so, until the summer started...

" Selene, wake up!" A voice said from outside the door. Selene had not slept that night, too busy writing a story she had been working on since she was tweleve.

" I am awake, what do you want Teresa?" Selene asked, not opening the door. She glanced at the clock, it was almost ten. Obviously time for Teresa to beg her to go to a club or a rave. Teresa let herself in the dark room and glanced about it.

" Well my friends Tenna and Devi want us to go out for a quick bite to eat." Teresa said. Selene glanced at her, she opened to her mouth disagree but a stomach growl of agreeance came out. Teresa burst out into little giggles and held herself up on Selene's door. Selene hated Teresa when she was high, which was pretty much half the time. The other time she and Selene would have a few drinks when the night felt like celebration.

" Yeah, alright. Lets go." Selene said, getting up and putting on her black veleveteen coat.

" Oh and FYI don't mention anything about guys or dating around Devi. Her ex tried to kill her. Saying something like "mortalitizing the moment" or some crap like that." Teresa said, looking at selene as the went out the door. Selen stopped and sighed.

" I think the saying is "Immortalitizing the moment"." Selene said before continuing to walk down to the nearest diner. Selene went in adn Teresa waved back to two girls who were sitting at the booth. Selene sat down after Teresa did and stared at the table.

" Hi, nice to meet you Teresa's friend!" A peppy voice said. Selene flintched at the voice and gave a fake smile at her.

" My name is Selene Welkson. You must be Tenna." Selene said, grinning through an angry glare. Tenna giggled annoyingly and Selene gripped a fork busying herself. She heard Devi start speaking about her ex and got caught in her attention.

" Yeah, I mean he was nice and all but that whole about to kill me thing just freaked me out. I would have rathered going out with that guy who shit his pants."Devi said waving a fork around and talking with a half full mouth of food. Selene busted out laughing and everyone looked at her as she settled down.

" So what was his name, Devi?" Selene asked. Devi ate for a couple of minutes before responding.

" Johnny C. He goes by Nny in some cases. I'd be careful if I were you." Devi replied. Selene nodded and finished eating her swiss mushroom burger, cooked rare. She favored the bloodiness of the meat, it left true flavor rather than that propane crap.

Teresa and Selene left after paying half the bill. The decided to swing by a 24/7 for a Brainfreezy.


	3. The Start of the End

Selene noted that there was only one car in the lot of the 24/7. A beat-up, grey, mini looking car. She wouldn't have to threaten anyone, she hoped. Teresa kept quiet on the whole walk there, Selene could only assume the effects of whatever she had taken; turned off Teresa's personality. They walked inside to see a man behind the counter and a spikey black head bobbing around an aisle. Selene automatically knew that the Cherry Doom flavor had been taken, a major disspointment in her part. Teresa stared at a pack of gum and didn't budge, as if they were heavy in thought. If the mindless Teresa and gum even had a brain anyways. Selene turned a corner and almost hit the person who seemed to be shopping around.

" My apologies..." She muttered as she hurried over to get a soda. That would make her feel a little bit better. She turned to face the man, so pale and skinny. So skinny that it made Selene want to grab him and make him snap like a dry and brittle twig. He had shock pasted on his face where Selene had almost run into him. She nervously went down a different aisle and payed for her soda.

" Teresa, come on..." Selene muttered, dragging the zombie with.

At the crack of dawn, Selene had stayed up. That man had troubled her into a sleepless state, he smelt of a faint rotting. Yet he had some kind of attraction that Selene was not very sure of, she had never been attracted to anything in her life. This was an unusual experience for her, she felt her insides twist about. They were uncomfortable and they couldn't lay to rest, not until he went out of her head. Selene decided to become a recluse for awhile, it was unsafe for her to wander about in this state. She wasn't for being charged with first degree murder. She stared down at her sketchbook, in lay a detailed sketch of the man. Obession frightened Selene and she threw the book at her door.

" Selene! What are you doing?" A voice yelled from outside her door. She stayed in the dark corner of her room, the zombie had awaken from her comatose state.

" Nothing... I was throwing my book around and it flew out of my hands." Selene said, she knew Teresa would buy any excuse. She was always high enough to even believe that dogs could talk in space. Selene listened and heard the front door close, she was alone and could lurk about the apartment. She left her shelter and went to fetch a drink of water. She heard the door creak open, turning to face the shadows. Selene could barely catch the glint of the intruder's eyes.

_Sorry this is taking so long, please review._


End file.
